User blog:Lekmos/Tales of nephilim; Battle for heaven throne!
Last time in Tales of nephilim! Last time in Tales nephilim we saw fierce battles between angels and demons. Angels where pushing back demon legions and saving universe habitants for corruption. As battles contnued in heaven capital golden city Rafael informmed that dark entity has spotted on planet of many universes. Samael taked action rigth away and taked his army to battle ground. There they founded large demon army and master mind behind all of this, Darkness. Samael ordered Michael, Rafael and Gabriel take demon army, while he himself would take Darkness head on. Battle between Samael and Darkness was fierce, but it looked that Samael had upper hand all time. This was howewer Darkness plan as he continued speak sweet words to Samael. As final moments of battle it seemded Samael will take this victory, Darkness slipped most of his powers and corrupted Samael to dark side. Samael feeled how his own toughs filled him and he had now freedom to do anything. He would not be anymore be anyones puppet to throw or being insulted. As his mind changed his appearance also changed. His wings turn from golden glow to pitc black and his eyes turn violet. Samael: '''Yes i can feel the power surging inside of me.. and...my..toughs. My toughs are clear now. Why i been so stupid before. (picks his sword from ground) Now i know what i will do and how i shall rule this MULTIVERSE!!!! (laughs maniacly) So, angels supreme commander has turned dark side, how this will effect future of universe and how Samael will take control multiverse. Find out now in.... '''Battle for heaven throne! Location: One of many planet of universe Time: 15 March 640 local calendar Everything falls into despair! All around universe everything was falling apart. Humans, elves, orcs, mystic animals, aliens, robotic lifefors, magial lifeforms and even planetary gods where begin figth together. Darkness has succeeted bring chaos, disharmony and hatred all around universe. '' ''And now Darkness has push his plans further and manage to corrupt Samael, angels supreme commander which is now planning his own move. Samael: '''Brothers and sisters! You will ask why i has call you here and gather you here. '''Azazel: '''Yes! '''Vepar: '''Yes and why us. I mean i, Azazel, Azrael and rest our legions which are about 200 legions of angels with their cherubs included and not whole host of heaven. '''Azrael: .... Samael: '''You are only one who i can thrust 100%, you are most effect one of my whole army and to you i would give my life. (bows towards angels and hides his smirk) '''Samael: I have seen that our geat lord Lucifer plan is not working as planned against demonic legions and dark entity. (waves his hand as protal opens and start project different images and places where universe habitants figth each other) Samael: '''As you can see yourself (Samael begins emit black mist of corruption towards his angelic brethens) They are figthing each other. Didn`t Lucifer give us his scroll of salvation to tell all, so they would be saved. Didn`t Lucifer tell us why he created us to protect his creation and we will be victorious. Didn`t Lucifer tell he will create perfect world, where would not be wars, hatred, sorrow, evil and especially darkness. '''Angelic Legions: '''Mumble, some talking. '''Azazel: '''Weeeell....yes? '''Azrael: .... Vepar: '''Yes! He promised all those things to us and nothing has come true. '''Samael: '''Exactly! None of those has come true, like you said. We have battling against Darkness and demons about years...no hundres years straigth and nothing had happened and what is it is prize? Suffering our angelic ranks. We have lost many our kind in this war and has Lucifer think our kind. No! He has just create another angels like they where dolls, which get dirty or broken and then you throw them away. He has used us like pawns. '''Angelic legions: '''Yes. Why we must suffer for this war. (corruption start takes effect) '''Azazel: '''What we can do about? '''Samael: '''We shall take our own destiny to our hands and decide what we will do! '''Samael: '''Liberation is in our hands! We shall take heaven from Lucifer and rule our free angels from this cycle of figth! '''Azrael: '''Glory for Samael! Our new heaven lord! (rises his sword and sproud his wings, which has turned black) '''Vepar: '''Long live our great lord! (Vepar wings has become black) '''Angelic legions: '''All hail to Samael! All hail to Samael! All hail to Samael! All hail to Samael! (all angels wings turn black) '''Azazel: ''This is madness! (takes deep breath as black mist enter inside him) And this is madness, what i have waited so long time. (Azazel wings turns also black) When we shall start, lord Samael? '''Samael: '''Now! ''In heaven at front of Lucifer throne room doors, Michael guarded doors, so no one would enter before Lucifer would give order. Samael has been missing about few weeks after last great battle with demons. Other angels where very worried what had happened him and also angels where missing infew days, well one of third of host has disappeared from heaven and no one know where they are. Lucifer has locked himself to his throne room for sreaching Samael and missing angels and has given Michael order to guard door that no one can enter. Gabriel: 'Do you think Samael is okey? '''Michael: '''Don`t worry Gabriel. I am sure big bro is okey. He must be somewhere interesting chase scene, where he chase dark entity and tries bring it down. '''Gabriel: '''I really hope so. '''Uriel: '''I believe that Samael comes home unscrached, with dark entitys head with him and declares victory over demons and this will be finally over. '''Rafael: '''Samael has been many battles, i am also sure that..... 'Rebellion has begun! Suddenly loud explosion sound is heard at gates of golden city and angels begin panic all around. One of angels flyes to seraph and tell surpising horrivic news... Angel: 'I am sorry interrupt you all so quicly. But there is mutiny with angels! '''All seraphs: '''What?! '''Angel: '''Yes there is angels with black wings and they are attacking against normal angels. '''Michael: '''Quicly go watch what is happening there! I will stand here and guard doors as commanded! ''Uriel and Rafael flyed straigth away to see what is going on, but Gabriel stayed behind. 'Gabriel: '''Do you think, this is somehow related to Samael disappearence? '''Michael: '''No! I think that this is dark entitys new tactic to try corrupt low level angels and see what happens. I don`t believe dark entity had guts to take on Samael. '''Gabriel: '''I hope so too. (flyes to away) ''Fallen angels attacked visiously toward loyal angels. In ground and air angels figth each others. Uriel and Rafael where shocked see that so many angels where corrupted, but they where almost afraid as they see that Azazel, Azrael and Vepar had also joined fallen angels ranks. '' '''Azazel: '''Hello brothers. Come you too and join our freedom party to free heaven from dictatorship! '''Uriel: '''What are you talking about? Who`s dictatorship? '''Vepar: '''From Lucifer`s of course! '''Rafael: '''What nonsense you are talking sister? '''Vepar: '''Can`t you see how Lucifer use us like cannon fodder? Open your eyes and join us to freedom! '''Gabriel: '''You wake up sister! What the earth you are talking about? '''Vepar: '''Ou, dear sister join us and you will see own eyes. '''Gabriel: '''Never! '''Vepar: '''That`s too bad. (takes hers whip and lick hers lips) I have to take you down. '''Gabriel: '''You can try! (takes hold Vepar whip and with help of it throws her away) '''Azazel: '''Let`s go big bro! (Azazel speed blitz front of Rafael and hits him distanse) '''Uriel: '''Why you too Azrael? Why you join them? '''Azrael: .... '(takes his sword and vanish to appear behind Uriel to try slice him, but Uriel block attempt) Mean while at front of heaven throne room doors Michael still guarded and looked far away, thinking how things are going there. Suddenly familiar figure appears front of Michael. 'Michael: '''Samael? Samael it`s really you, where you been? '''Samael: '''I been patrolling universe, watching everything what`s going on. '''Michael: '''What? But you where missing, why didn`t you reported back to heaven? '''Samael: '''Okey, no more funny business. I am gonna go straigth to case. '''Michael: '''Huh? '''Samael: '''Join me Michael! Together we shall make heaven and whole universe better place. Come with me and make my triumph complete! '''Michael: '''What the... It not you Samael you are someone else! '''Samael: '''But it`s me and i will end this war and suffering! ''Samael reveal his ``corrupted side`` and realsing massive amount dark energy from him frotn of Michael. '''Serpent has become from it`s hole! Michael: 'Whaa... '''Samael: '''I am hoping that you will join me and together we shall defeat Lucifer and liberate all angels and multiverse from suffering. '''Michael: '''No...i..can`t...do..that! (takes his sword for battle) '''Samael: '''Will you defy me?! So, sad but then i have to do you this, because i have meeting with our father. ''Samael begins charge dark energy ball, while Michael looks Samael as shocked what his big bro is doing! '''Michael: Samael be reasonable, think what are you doing! Samael: This is my reason. (Blast Michael trough doors) Michael flyes with throne room door to front of Lucifer demiurge, who was monitoring universe situtations. Lucifer:'' Samael what is this?' (Looking Michael who is in ground) '''Samael: This is begining of new era in heaven and multiverse, era of my rulership. Lucifer: What?!! Samael: Yes, i gonna take over and make multiverse my image by getting rid of you. Michael: '''Father......please.....help.....me. (tryes crawl towards Lucifer) '''Lucifer: (silence as looking Michael) I see, this is unfortune, but i don`t have choice then. (rises his hand and room is filled brigth light) Brigth light emits and blinds Samael sigth to see anything, but when he see again, he can`t beliveve his own eyes what he see front of him. Lucifer: Michael, go and show this traitorious ``thing`` route to door, hard way. Michael: It shall be done. Samael: What is this?! Lucifer: Is it beatifull. I have upgraded Michael from seraph to archangel. He will be more better and powerfull that you ever would be. And of course more perfect. Samael: That bull**** and we will see about that! Yes, Lucifer demiurge has upgraded Michael to archangel and Michael was ready to teach his brother lesson. Michael versus Samael/Brother versus Brother! Michael quicly blasted Samael out from throne room, while Lucifer smirk behind Michael. Lucifer: 'Michael banish Samael out of heaven. '''Michael: '''It shall be done. ''Michael flyed quicly out from throne room and begin fierce figth with his brother. Whole heaven cosmos start shake and getting electrified from brothers figth. All angels almost stop instatly to look who where figthing with Samael, because before there was not seen angels with twelve golden wings. 'Samael: '''Do you think you have power now? '''Michael: '''I shall do as our great leader orders us. '''Samael: '''Can`t you see how Lucifer has twisted yout mind? You where so joyfull angel and now you act like cold robot. '''Michael: '''Silence serpent! You shall fall! ''Michael hits his sword so hard, even Samael tryes block it, it causes Samael to crash land to ground. '''Samael: ''How? Why? It can`t be! Lucifer has really done something else to Michael. Yes, he has manipulate and make him more obitent servant to him, than me. But this won`t hinder my plans, i shall reclaim heaven throne and...'' Lucifer: 'All you hear me! You all fallen angels! You can see how i have upgrade Michael to archangel! He is now heaven new supreme commander and you will bow him and then me! '''Vepar: '''I will not bow to him or you anymore you dictator pig! '''Lucifer: '''Then you have your mind and become heaven enemy for this day onwards. Now begone from this sacred place. ''Lucifer lifted his both hands and massive ligth energy was emitted. As it touch fallen angels they all sucked giant portal which was appeared in heavens sky. All fallen angels, fallen cherups and seraphs Azazel, Vepar and Azrael gotted too sucked in portal, but Samael standed his ground even pull was strong. 'Samael: '''I will not..get..pulled..out..before...i...finish...what i have started!!!! '''Lucifer: '''It will be useless to resist. But thik this way. I will give you and your angel to change to think what you all have done and maybe come to back me. '''Samael: '''Screw you! SCREW YOU!!! '''Lucifer: '''It so sad. Michael! '''Michael: '''Yes my Lord! ''Michael begin walk towards Samael and when he gets close to Samael, Michael start charge massive ligth energy ball. 'Michael: '''You where supreme commander. Heavens most thrusted angel! I thrusted you brother! Why you did this? '''Samael: '''I hate you! ''Michael blast his blast rigth in Samael face and catapult him to portal. War in heaven was over. 'Lucifer: '''All loyal angels! Onwards this day, fallen angels and Samael is are our enemies, which must be slain! Michael is also new heaven supreme commander and you will all follow his orders precily, understood! '''All Loyal angels: '''All glory to heaven! '''Lucifer: '''Gather remaining seraphs to hall of seraphs. I have announcemet. '''Michael: '''Rigth away, my lord. ''Meanwhile one of another realm, there was fallen angels floating in space. This was currently empty space nothing inside of it, but falen angels. Howewer there is hear high frequency sound which would harm normal mortal ears, but not angels because it was angels own language, enochian '''Vepar: '''What we do now? What is this place? '''Azazel: '''Looks like this is somekind prison realm for us. I dont know can we even get out of here? '''Azrael: .... Samael looks around few seconds and gives evil smile. Suddenly Samael relases massive energy brust from his body which covers everything, what they can see. After few seconds fallen angels open their eyes and they see cold, melancholy and unnatural realm around them. Welcome universal dystopia, HELL! Azazel: 'What is this??? '''Samael: '''So this it father? You tough by creating this realm will stop me? Even this is so broken that i can change it freely as i want! Breaking out here is will be childs play and soon i shall conquere whole multiverse! '''Vepar: '''How we do that? We are outnumber and trapped here? We can`t continue figth like this! ''Samael gives Vepar cold stare and Vepar begins shiver. 'Azrael: '''Vepar! Don`t you have faith towards our leader? '''Vepar: '''I...didn`t...of course....i..have. (gulp deeply) '''Samael: '''You will be this day onward be hell generals and i expect you follow me in every command to end. One thing, you all know that out fathers creations are broken, getting out from here is not problem. Everyone looks Samael as confused as he walks away, expect Azrael who salutes to Samael. 'So, Samael plan for conquering heaven throne didn`t work and rebellion is halted, for now. But war is far from over. Heavenly wars may be over, but new war between heaven and hell is just begun. What is Samael`s new plan for conquering universe and how Samael will increase hell ranks to match heaven migthy army. Find out in next story chapter Hell Chronicles great plan! Category:Blog posts Category:Lekmos blog posts